Anjo do inferno
by BielxDD
Summary: Ela era bela, provocante, e desejava seu mal. Um perfeito Anjo do inferno, que sucumbiu a loucura e o arrastou junto... [ONESHOT AZULAANG  LEMON]


Agradecimentos a Roz under pressure, que me entregou um casal sobre qual liberei o lado lemon da minha mente. Agradeço também a todos que tiverem coragem de ler, é minha primeira fic no estilo e minha terceira em geral. Primeira que posto no fanfiction. \o/ Enjoy, e sorry pelo título...

Ah, lembrei. Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, se me pertencessem iria coloca-los numa estante :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava pensando nele...por que ela estava pensando nele? Um jovem magrelo, bondozo e infantil, tudo que ela mais detestava. Talvez quizesse apenas tortura-lo mais uma vez, afinal faltavam três meses para chegarem na nação do fogo, onde após presentear o senhor do fogo com ele poderia ser consagrada uma heroína que ajudou Ozai a conquistar o mundo sob o controle da grande nação vermelha.

- Azula...azula você está bem? - perguntou a animada voz de Ty Lee despertando Azula de seus pensamentos.

- Sim Ty Lee, melhor do que nunca - respondeu Azula o sorriso cínico voltando ao belo rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos negros que, naquela ocasião de relaxamento da postura militar, estavam soltos dando a eles uma beleza arrebatadora.

- Mal posso esperar pra chegar em casa - continuava Ty Lee sorridente - capturamos o Avatar. Ele está agora, no nosso porão, e ainda por cima despistamos os amigos dele, que a essa altura pensam que o Zuko os pegou...

- Também estamos muito empolgadas Ty Lee - falou Azula em sua confortavel cadeira. A pequena companheira começava a irrita-la, entretanto Azula sabia que era necessário paciencia pois a mesma possuia grandes habilidades..ou melhor, utilidades.

- Falem por vocês - respondeu Mai seca. Outra que começava a irritar Azula, contudo o caso da Ty Lee se aplicava a ela, era uma pessoa com utilidade.

Era estranho essa forma como Azula sempre classificou as pessoas, as úteis, e as inúteis. E seu pensamento voltou para a pessoa que a considerava mais útil naquele momento. O jovem avatar que daria a ela a glória que merecia.

- Parece tão irritada Azula - comentou Ty Lee vendo a cara de Azula se fechar

- Irei ver nosso prisioneiro um pouco, ficar aqui está me deixando impaciente - falou Azula se levantando. Chegara a conclusão de que o garoto na cela do navio era o motivo de sua irritação, e iria visitar o mesmo para ver se isso resolveria a questão.

Ele já não sabia mais quanto tempo ficaria ali, jogado no fundo daquele navio, na fria cela de aço que era encoberta em trevas. Seus braços presos a correntes que pendiam do teto, os pés igualmente presos. O peso de passar tanto tempo naquelas condições, o preço de ainda estar vivo era caro. Mentlmente implorava por ajuda. Como que se algum anjo ouvisse seu chamado uma pequena luz alaranjada invadiu o lugar. "Meus amigos!" pensou, mas então deslumbrou uma Azula envolta em um roupão de seda vermelho, os cabelos negros soltos em contraste com um sorriso cínico de brilho ofuscante. Não era o anjo que esperava, mas não podia deixar de reparar, sem as vestimentas de batalha Azula tinha um quê de beleza intrigante. "Um anjo do inferno!" pensou Aang, mas afastou esses pensamentos, era delírio demais.

- Vejo que está acordado meu caro Avatar - falou Azula seca, mudando em seguida para irônica - tem se sentido confortavel em seus alojamentos?

- O que quer Azula? Porque não me mata de uma vez? - perguntou Aang já cansado daquelas conversas. Nos três meses em que esteve preso no navia percebeu que Azula desenvolvera um gosto especial em conversar com ele. Conversas que normalmente o irritavam, e a faziam rir.

- Pra que te matar bobinho...seria muito trabalhoso caçar o novo avatar...e não seria metade da diversão que foi te aprisionar - falou Azula com uma maldade provocante

- Você ainda vai ver Azula. Katara e os outros...

- Katara e os outros estão fora de cogitação - cortou Azula se zangando um pouco - a essa altura estão perseguindo o meu querido irmão Zuzu, que tentou me trair e pagou caro. Se fosse diferente já teriam te achado, está aqui a três meses.

- Não é verdade! - bradou Aang em resposta

- Tem mesmo confiança nas prórprias palavras Avatar Aang? - perguntou Azula se aproximando das barras da cela. Ela e Aang se encaram por algum tempo, e os respectivos olhares de cinismo e raiva possuiam um brilho de curiosidade quase que oculto. Azula se virou e Aang começou a sentir o peso das palavras da inimiga. "Talvez ela esteja certa..." admitiu Aang em pensamento "depois de três meses eles tenham desistido de me achar"

- Não fique assim Avatar Aang - falou Azula vendo a expressão de desolado do garoto - você não vai ser resgatado, e eu, eu não tenho a minha parte divertida no prêmio que se segue...

- Parte divertida? - inquiriu Aang não entendendo as palavras da garota.

- Você - provocou Azula deixando Aang muito confuso. Após uma breve pausa ela continuou, com uma voz soturna - meu pai irá te ter de presente, e eu...vou ser consagrada uma heroína...sinceramente, gosto mais de aproveitar minhas vítimas...

Ela estava começando a falar asneiras. Já não importava, estava cansada de todo aquele clima, soldados inúteis, amigas irritantes, onde estava toda aquela grande diversão? Como imploraria para sentir mais uma vez o prazer de machucar, sim, aquele prazer que sentiu na luta em Ba-Sing-Se, o prazer que sentiu dias depois ao matar seu tio enquanto o irmão fugia. O prazer de capturar o avatar sozinho ao mesmo tempo que suas amigas despistavam os acompanhantes do mesmo.

Ele se sentia encurralado. De alguma forma não gostava da forma como Azula o olhava. Se sentia uma presa, prestes a ser abocanhado. Só que era algo mais, algo que em toda sua inocência não lembrava de ter visto.

- Você será meu - sussurrou Azula tomando a decisão

Aang não ouviu, ou ignorou o que ouviu, pois não desejava ter ouvido. Enquanto isso Azula depositava a lamparina no chão, e caminhava até a porta da cela. "Não vou deixar papai pegar pra ele todo o lado bom do prêmio...não posso matar o avatar, mas garanto que irei mostrar a ele o inferno" pensava Azula enquanto de forma insinuada abria a cela e se aproximava de Aang "O inferno, tentador apesar de tudo"

- A...Azula, o que você pretende? - falou Aang tentando se afastar embora as correntes não permitissem.

- Apenas sentir o seu gosto... - sussurou Azula para Aang enquanto as unhas da garota percorreram as costas dele causando arranhões doloridos.

- A...Azula para.. - sussurrou Aang mas foi silenciado pela boca de Azula, que de forma violenta se prendia a dele enquanto as linguas se tocavam. Aang sentiu seu lábio ser mordido de forma bruta e então Azula se afastou, na boca da garota pode vislumbrar uma gota de sangue.

- Doce...quente - sussurrou Azula envolvendo ele de forma apertada com os braços - esse é o gosto da dor...delicioso não acha

- Você é louca - respondeu Aang tentando empurrar Azula com o corpo, como reação ela enterrou suas compridas unhas na área das costelas de Aang, causando mais espamos de dor. Aproveitando a oportunidade Azula rasgou a blusa do garoto arrando ela do corpo dele.

- Meu..só meu - sussurrava Azula já tão longe naquele jogo que não mais pensava em voltar atrás. Ela se agarrou a ele, os corpos se tocando não fosse o fino ropão de seda que usava. Começou a beijar o garoto novamente, este tentava resistir mas a ágil lingua de Azula abria caminho nos lábios do amedrontado Avatar.

Aang tentava resistir, entretanto conforme se acostuma aos arranhões e mordidas de Azula não podia deixar de sentir um leve prazer em meio a tanta dor. Azula percebeu isso quando, por baixo dos tecidos da calça do Avatar, um pequeno volume ficou visível.

- Então está gostando - sussurrava Azula enquanto sua boca se desgrudava da de Aang e descia com lambidas leves até o pescoço.

Aang não respondia. Por mais que seu corpo respondesse o contrário, sua mente repudiava a situação. Tentava conter ao máximo os gemidos de dor que começava a soltar, enquanto temia que a dor pudesse virar prazer.

Azula mordeu o pescoço de Aang causando uma onda de dor que o fez gemer alto. Liberando os dentes daquela carne branca, agora marcada pela mordida, ela voltou a lamber com suavidade a área da mordida. Sua mão direita começou a deslizar suavemente pelas costas do Avatar até chegar a sua nádega, que a garota apertou com força, causando novo gemido, dessa vez de prazer. A mão esquerda até agora sem muita ocupação começou a massagear o peito nu de Aang ao mesmo tempo que a direita adentrava a pequena calça, dando novo aperto no glúteo do garoto, diretamente na pele desta vez, causando mais gemidos.

Aang já não sabia o porque de seus afagos e gemidos. Por um lado as 'garras' de Azula o machucavam na região do tórax, por outro sentia prazer ao ter a nádega apertada. Não sabia diferenciar nada e seu órgão já estava pulsando frenéticamente por baixo da calça. E Azula sentia isso, pois em total sincronia sua mão esquerda foi descendo pelo tronco do garoto ao mesmo tempo que sau boca também o fazia, chegando até um dos mamilos de sua 'presa'.

- Aaah - afagou Aang não suportando a sensação de ter seu mamilo mordido, ao mesmo tempo que a unha de Azula se movimentava em seu umbigo, e a outra mão o massageava nos glúteos.

- Estamos só no começo Avatar...só no começo - falou Azula antes de voltar a lamber a área que machucara. Sentia claramente o pênis do garoto pulsar de agonia, aguardando ser satisfeito, enquanto imaginava se a mente do garoto queria o mesmo. "Não importa" pensou por fim "Querendo ou não esse garoto vai me dar prazer"

Ela retirou as mãos do corpo e se afastou um instante. Aang imaginava se ela havia desistido, entretanto foi ele que desistiu de qualquer resistencia quando vislumbrou Azula desamarrar o roupão e aos poucos revelar seu corpo. A pele alva, os seios empinados e um sexo depilado que para Aang parecia atraente.

Azula disparou raios contras as correntes e Aang se viu de braços livres, caido ao chão. Ela lentamente foi se deitando sobre ele, beijando algumas vezes seu corpo. O garoto já não aguentava mais aquele jogo louco, queria que acabasse logo. Estava gostando, mas sentia que ou acontecia agora ou ia perder o clima.

Aang virou Azula com as forças que lhe restavam, agora ele estava por cima.

- Você é minha... - falou ele meio incerto. Ela então o virou de volta, e se sentou sobre o corpo do garoto.

- Errado...você é meu, e vai fazer o que eu mandar - sorriu cínica Azula e finalmente, aos poucos foi retirando a calça do garoto, deixando a mostra um órgão ereto, desejando por sexo. Ela começou a deslizar seu corpo sobre o dele, o contato excitava a ambos e agora até mesmo Azula soltava um ou outro afago de prazer. Aang envolvia a garota com seus braços enquanto esta o beijava no pescoço de forma sensual. Os corpo se roçando, o tempo passando rápidamente até que ocorreu. Uma entrada inicial causando certa dor a Azula, que refletiu isso ao pressionar e queimar os braços do menino. Gemia um pouco mas foi se acostumando a situação e logo ele se sentia totalmente dentro dela.

Controlando a situação Azula começou a subir e descer com seu corpo, dando estocadas lentas e sinuosas enquanto o beijava e ouvia os gemidos do garoto. Ela sentia-se bem sabendo que não era a única a receber prazer, e ele sentia-se incrivelmente cheio de forças apesar de toda a dor que Azula o causava com seu modo bruto e masoquista. Nunca haviam imaginados que poderiam estar ali, inimigos, causando ondas de prazer um ao outro.

As estocadas de Azula foram aumentando e Aang sentia que chegava ao climax, se segurava para não liberar seu fluido e acabar com o momento. Azula provocante continuava a beija-lo no pescoço, mas então começou a subir até o rosto enquanto Aang deslizava as mãos por suas costas. Já os braços de Azula se apoiavam ao chão para manter o equilíbrio.

Foram unidos que chegaram ao climax. Em meio a um grande afago de prazer Aang liberou seu liquido e Azula pode senti-lo quente, invadindo-a, causando igual prazer na menina, que não resistiu a mais uma vez morder os lábios do Avatar. Alguns momentos se passaram com beijos que iam perdendo a volúpia e movimentos que se acalmavam. Por fim Azula cansada se deitou no chão ao lado de Aang, e este a envolveu com seus braços, repousando a cabeça entre seus seios.

Aang de alguma forma sentia que naquele curto periodo de tempo desenvolvera algo pela garota. Sentia que depois do que passaram precisava estar com ela, e queria estar com ela. Dentro dele começou a se desenrolar um conflito entre seu dever e seu mais novo desejo.

Azula por outro lado despertava de um sonho. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer. Era como uma dádiva, como se não bastasse o prazer de torturar sua 'presa' ela teve também o prazer carnal de homem e mulher. Mas não podia ficar ali, tinha que como sempre mentir, inventar, aproveitar os dois lados.

Azula beijou Aang rápidamente e se levantou. Pegou seu roupão e saiu da cela. Aang débil a olhava, tristonho imaginando porque a bela garota o havia deixado, se moveu e isso acentou a dor das várias feridas que Azula lhe fizera, mas não se importava mais com isso, se fosse encessário deixaria a linda garota o queimar vivo em troca de mais prazer. Azula apenas fechou a cela

- Preciso ir... - comentou ela num tom que Aang nunca havia visto a mesma usar - obrigada, pela noite...

Sem mais palavras Azula sumiu, deixando um Aang confuso abandonado sob a luz da fraca lamparina, que naquele momento se extinguiu.

------------ EPÍLOGO -----------

Aang passara o dias seguintes incrívelmente abatido. Sabia que Azula era fria, mas a menina sequer apareceu pra ele depois daquela noite de prazer mútuo. As roupas haviam sido trocadas e as correntes foram repostas. Os soldados murmuravam que ele tentara escapar. "Ah...se soubessem a verdade" pensou Aang

Não tinha certeza mais do que fazer, era uma noite como todas as outras, e num misterioso deja vu viu uma luz clara, iluminando a visão que novamente categorizou como "Um anjo do inferno".

- Não temos muito tempo - sussurrou Azula abrindo a cela e liberando o rapaz com dobras ágeis de fogo.

Aang reagiu abraçando a garota. Por um instante ela tentou se livrar do garoto, mas não resistiu e o abraçou de volta

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Aang em euforia começando a seguir Azula que caminhava - vamos fugir?

- Você irá - respondeu Azula taciturna subindo escadas - sabe que não poderei fazer isso contigo

- Mas pensei que...então porque fez tudo aquilo? - perguntou Aang incrédulo, agora ambos se encontravam no convés do navio

Azula apenas o entregou um planador e agora na beira do convés ficou o fitando. Aang parecia lutar contra aquilo, mas como que seguindo as vontades da moça pegou seu bastão e o abriu, pronto para partir. Olhou uma última vez pra trás.

- Eu te amo Aang - sussurrou Azula - mas o meu amor está na vontade com que caço você, presa minha. No desejo de te ferir. E no prazer imenso de te dominar

Aang não entendia como a garota classificava aquilo como amor

- Vá...vá para que mais uma vez minha vida tenha sentido - falou Azula, e num instante voltou a um tom cínico familiar - para que mais uma vez, eu possa capturar você Avatar...

Aang desolado partiu. Partiu e deixou que a chuva, e a escuridão da noite amenizasse o remorso que sentia. Doentio...essa era a única palavra para descrever aquilo que Azula, a menina pela qual começou a sentir afeto, chamava de amor. Com esses pensamentos em mente decidiu apagar aquele evento, deixa-lo abandonado em um canto obscuro, voltar para Katara, Sokka, Toph, impedir a guerra...

Azula por outro lado não queria esquecer. Queria novamente aquela sensação. Deixou-se guiar pela loucura, e agora deitada em seu confortavel quarto agradecia por ter feito isso. Iria encontrar Aang de novo, iria de novo tortura-lo...e ama-lo. Era doentio, sim. Mas tudo que Azula podia, e queria fazer, era satisfazer esse desejo hediondo uma vez mais.

----------------

Para os corajosos que atingiram o fim: Espero que tenham gostado, e peguem leve nos reviews


End file.
